


Sharing

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had often had to fight for what he had, rarely been given anything without a price, especially after the accident. So for Tony to open his home to him, to provide everything he could possibly want without being asked, came as something of a shock to him. </p><p>Prompt: sharing<br/>Characters: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark (can be read as gen or slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "sharing" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He had often had to fight for what he had, rarely been given anything without a price, especially after the accident. So for Tony to open his home to him, to provide everything he could possibly want without being asked, came as something of a shock to him. Later he would rebuke himself for ever believing in the hype, that Stark was a selfish, insensitive, narcissist. When in truth, he was the most generous man Bruce had ever known. 

People rarely just gave each other things for the hell of it; there was usually a goal in mind, an agenda. Even when they donated to charities, it was often for good PR or a tax right off. Yet so many of Tony's donations, as he discovered, were done anonymously, were never acknowledged, and the man himself did not like to talk about them. Tony would rather people thought badly of him, than admit to any of the good he had done. 

The first time Tony had shared something with him, had stretched out his hand in friendship, it was with blueberries of all things. It had been so long since he had been able to accept anything without suspicion. And when Tony wordlessly held out the bag to him, he could not resist. He had to admit that the berries tasted particularly sweet. He had not thought Tony was serious about having him come over to Stark Tower, but that was where he wound up after the fight, and he never got around to leaving. Any time he even thought about it, Tony found some new thing to make him more at home, or some project that he could work on, could feel like he was accomplishing something. 

Tony even built him a lab. Not like the lab S.H.I.E.L.D. had had him working in; with whatever technology they thought he might need for the task. But a lab tailored specifically for him, where he could have multiple projects going at a time, and an electronic lock that only he could allow people access to. It was not just a workspace, it was his space, in a way that none of the labs he had worked in previously had been.

And the first time the Hulk showed up, Tony did not even blink. Simply asked if he wanted any blueberries too, though apparently the other guy had a preference for popcorn. Tony had made Bruce feel so at home, that the other guy saw it as home as well. The bad guys quickly learned to regret ever attacking the team when they were in the tower. The Hulk was particularly aggressive in the defense of what he saw as his. 

Bruce had asked what he could do to pay Tony back, to show him how much he appreciated everything. But every time he brought it up, Tony quickly changed the subject, a light flush rising in his cheeks. Still, he would find something to make the other man as welcome as he had made him, to give him the same sense of home, of friendship. After all, this sharing thing went both ways.


End file.
